Minimize and Maximize
Summary Basically, this set's goal is to minimize and maximize - that is, minimize which of the opponents enemies can hit you through Gravity Shield and Otyughs, and to maximize what damage you do to opponents, through Parallel Universing of Colossal/Massive Dragons or Sapphire/Elite Chargers. Deck *Mark of Gravity *9 Gravity Pillars *9 Aether Pillars *3 Colossal Dragons *3 Gravity Shields *3 Otyugh *3 Armagio *6 Sapphire Chargers *2 Momentum *4 Parallel Universe *2 Dimension Shields *5 Lightning *2 Hammers/Rare Weapon *51 cards *Note that all of these can be upgraded cards but they don't have to. Strategy Ok, so our main goal in this strategy is replicating Colossal Dragons. Why Colossal Dragons? Simply because we need a dragon that won't be killed easily. With 12 HP it's very hard to take down a Colossal Dragon. And if you have the Massive Dragon - don't expect it to be ever taken down except by a Reverse Time. It's going to take 3 Thunderbolts, or 5 turns of consecutive poisoning to take down a Colossal Dragon. Yeah pretty much your dragons are here to stay. There are many things that get in the way of replicating Colossal Dragons - so it's our job to get around them. One of the main problems with using such a high HP dragon is that there are opposing Gravity Shields to worry about. So we deal with them in 2 ways. First of all we run Sapphire Chargers. They come with momentum and ignore any shield. Even better if you have Elite Chargers. Second we have 2 Momentum in the deck which will not only give the creature the ability to head through shields but also an extra attack and health point which can prove extraordinarily useful when you use Parallel Universe. Now we switch over to the defensive part of the strategy which also runs into problems, but we will gladly fix them. Since we don't have any healing we have to have a shield that's very stable and doesn't let ANY damage come through. Gravity Shield. Problem solved. Then we combine that with Otyughs (or even better Elite Otyughs, try and get your hands on them) and we have a near invincible shield. Let's just say we had Otyughs (unupgraded). We can catch everything above 5 hp with the shield, everything below 3 with the Otyughs, and anything in between with Lighting (or Thunderbolts), basically meaning there is only two ways to get through our shields, Momentum on >5 HP Creatures (Sapphire Chargers can be killed with Lightning), and Steal. Those are the only 2 flaws in the strategy really, but they will be discussed later. Dimensional Shields can be used if you know you have another gravity shield, giving you 3 extra turns to set up. They are great for stalling when you have low HP. Hammer is just there to deal damage, although if you throw an extra 2 or 3 earth pillars in and run the Pulverizer as a special weapon, it can be extremely useful - shattering stolen shields and/or opposing Titan (Gravity weapon) is VERY useful. Speaking of Titan, it can allow you to drop the Momentums on this set if you run it. Last of all Armagio acts as HP buff, good for preserving yourself since you can't heal. Weaknesses Steal This is the deck's most glaring weakness - if the opponent can steal all of your Gravity Shields away, all the trouble you went through to set them up will be wasted. The Pulverizer can somewhat solve this problem - unless IT gets stolen of course... Anyways, Momentum will solve your problem if they manage to steal your Gravity Shield. Momentum Well usually you just have to deal with this one as it comes, use Thunderbolts / Dimension Shields to wear down the creature or the opponent's HP. This is not nearly as bad as you might think because once you get Parallel Universes going you can usually deal with it. Poison Annoying. Very annoying. Usually you can't get your Otyughs out fast enough to eat all the poisoning things or they poison your Otyugh and then stall it out of things to eat. Otyughs if you're fast or Parallel Universes on the Colossals to try and have a chance to beat these guys. Firefly Stall If you can get your Otyughs out fast, this is actually something you can win. Eat the Fireflies until your Otyughs are big enough to eat the Firefly Queen. Use Armagio's and Dimension Shields to set up the Colosssals or Otyughs. Titan and Pulverizer Pulverizer will shatter your shields while Titan will ignore them - both can be incredibly annoying but not impossible. If Pulverizer starts focusing on shattering your shield, instead, just focus on Parallel Universing your Colossals. Hope you all have good luck with this set =) -TheAwsomeOpossum You had Titan's and Pulverizer's ability mixed up. I like this deck's idea, I see how it plays in the trainer. -Craetions -this is wrong, the pulverizer does shatter Ive noticed a major weakness with this deck, it is way too big. I went the majority of my matrches not drawing what i needed. The majority been 28 of my 30 matches. Ive tried to make it smallerr but im having trouble doing this, can anyone help please? -try switching the pillars with pendulums this halves the amount of pillars ou have (and amount of quanta) try it out see how it works